


Running The Gauntlet

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise can behave himself when he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running The Gauntlet

Title: Running The Gauntlet  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger  
Summary: Blaise can behave himself when he wants to.  
Word Count: 330  
Genre: General  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://silver-etoile.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://silver-etoile.livejournal.com/)**silver_etoile** 's birthday. She requested het (horrors, *g*) Blaise/Hermione, prompt: Savvy. And don't worry, hon, I didn't do anything evil... *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Running The Gauntlet

~

“You’re being remarkably pleasant about this,” Hermione said as they walked up to the door. “Should I be nervous?”

“If anything, I should be the nervous one,” Blaise replied. “I’m the one running the gauntlet to meet your parents.”

“It’s not a gauntlet,” Hermione said. “They’re lovely people, and they’ve met my friends before...”

“I am the man sleeping with their daughter,” Blaise muttered. “It’s a bit different than when they’ve met your platonic friends in the past.”

“I think you have nothing to worry about,” Hermione said, sniffing. “You’ll see.”

She knocked and the door opened immediately.

“Hermione!” her mother exclaimed. Giving her daughter a quick hug, she stepped back and cast an appraising look over Blaise. “And you must be the young man we’ve heard so much about,” Mrs. Granger continued.

Blaise bowed low over her hand. “Mrs. Granger, it’s such a pleasure. I now see where Hermione got her beauty.”

The older woman smiled. “Oh, I think we’ll get along just fine,” she said. “Do come in.”

Dinner was pleasant, with Blaise exhibiting all the conversational savvy that Hermione had expected of him. By the end of the evening, Hermione’s fears were put to rest.

Waving goodbye to her parents at in the door, Hermione held Blaise’s hand as they walked away.

“I think my mother would consider marrying you herself if it weren’t for my father,” she said.

Blaise smiled. “I told you I could be charming when needed. You should have known that, given our stormy courtship.”

Hermione chuckled. “Yes, you certainly needed all your Slytherin savvy to talk me into dating you that first time.”

“Good thing I’m so persuasive,” he said. “Now, can I talk you into coming home with me? That outfit has been making me horny all night.”

Hermione pulled him around the corner and behind a tree. “Of course,” she said, smirking. “After all, why do you think I wore it? You’re not the only savvy one around here.”

~


End file.
